Zelink ga Kill
by shinshinjane
Summary: Just after the battle with the Dark Beast Ganon was over and Zelda's soul spirit returning to her body, Gannon strikes for round 2. Midna then uses her power to send Link and Zelda away from the Castle, little did she know that someone else had messes with her warp portal and summons them into their world. Where the Kingdom's capital is nothing but hell and corruption. blood & stuf


****Going by the game, anime and manga storyline.****  
 ** **Disclaim: I do not own Zelda twilight princess or Akame ga Kill.****

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
 _"Dream talking"_  
 _'Dream thinking_  
 _ ** **Sounds****_ and ****ATTACKS, SHOUTS**** or _****SCREAMING!****_

* * *

'It's over. It has to be.' was the thought running through the Hero of Twilight's head when finished off Ganon seeing it's body laying on the floor still as the dead. But the hero's attention brought over to Midna, who was glowing in bright pure light as the send light that was moving twards Zelda's resting body. It was the Princess's soul. Her spirit. Her... Light.

With Zelda's light returning to it's rightful place the princess begins to open her eyes. Midna tries to speak "Pr-Princess... I... I..." But Zelda calmly stops her from speaking "Say nothing, Midna... Your heart and mine were as one, however briefly..." as she hangs her head in sadness "Such suffering you have endured..." Midna couldn't stop herself from letting out a sob those words are too touching for her to bear, sensing her friend needing comfort Zelda got up from her throne and walks over to Midna and Link. "And Link, Hero of Hyrule, I am so sorry for everything you have to endured as well." Link approached her offering his hand to her in an act of kindness "This whole event started unexpectedly for the both of us. Neither of us were prepared for what was coming, and knowing this can help us in far greater situations." Now it was Zelda's turn to let out a sob, she was so happy that she starts crying tears of relief and joy as she place her hand in his as Link pulls her into a comforting hug.

But just as Link was about to hug Zelda, a loud ****Banged!**** shot out throughout the entire throne room. The Hylians and Twili whip around in time to see a dark twilight foggy mist in the form of the Evil King's head letting out a villainous chuckle, as if to say 'I'm not done yet! This kingdom will be ****MINE!**** ' The Hero and Princess move back a little bit getting ready for another round of Good vs. Bad.  
But Midna have other ideas. Using her powers, she summons her fused shadows to battle Ganondorf by herself. Link notice what she's planning "Midna don't-" she cuts him off "Link. Princess Zelda. Let me do this. To fix what my kind have caused for you both." Shock by her words, Link tries to reach out to stop her, but then something caught his attention, The floor around him and Zelda started to glow in a purple light with a yin and yang symbol underneath right where they're standing, just as Midna was going to warping them to a safer location outside of Hyrule Castle. "What the!?" "What's happening!? What is this!?" Midna turned around to see Link and Princess Zelda trapped and sinking into some kind of warp portal, desperately she launch her twilight warp at them hoping it'll get them out of that thing.

But it was too late, just as the twilight shards hit them it gave off a huge bright shining purple light. Blinding Midna for a second as the light dies down, the Twilight Princess no longer sees where the Hero and the Princess once stud. She turns her head slightly enough to sent a menacing glare from her eye to the Twili Ganon, as the powers of her tribes ancient magic consumes her into a powerful worrier being believing it was him who interfere. "YOU DID THIS! I'LL KILL YOU!" She screech as she slams her spear into the Evil monstrous man, and everything was blinded in a bright white light.

 _Now back to our Hero and Princess_

Link and Zelda couldn't see what was happening right in front of them, but the can still feel what's going on around them. At first they felt the chilling wind circling around them, next was the fragments of Midna's Twilight magic consuming them and finally the warmth of the sun hugging their skin and the breeze blowing through their hair. Opening their eyes, the two Hylians adjust their sight to the sun's rays looking around the area to find anything that's familiar to either of them, but nothing came up. Yes there are trees and a dirt road near close by, yet none of it resembles to the fields of Hyrule.

"This... This isn't Hyrule Fields." Looking behind them Link saw what looks like a kingdom built into the hill mountain out in the distance "Princess, this place isn't even Hyrule." turning around to see what the Hero meant and let out a gasp of shock. If seeing that this is not her kingdom wasn't enough to make the Princess scared a rumbling bursting sound exploded along with a neighing cry from a horse and cries of terror from people. Without any hesitation, Link ran towards to the sounds of danger with Zelda fallowing close behind to come face what made that roar was a monstrous dragon that burst from underground. The monster dragon is huge almost as big as Agorok, but with more mussel and harder looking scales. Before the Dragon could take a bite out of anyone, Zelda took her bow and arrows of light and shot at it's eye while Link charged at the beast it tried to slash the Hero of Twilight, but the said hero leap into the air and cuts off the Dragon's arm off by the shoulder. Not wanting to give up the battle the beast then use it's remaining strength to snap at the green man, only to have another arrow in it's eye and it's neck pierced by the Hero's sword thus ending it's life.

Pulling out his sword while performing a back flip, Link landed with ease off of the dead danger beast and sealed his sword in it's scabbard after giving it a few slashes in the air and a few twirls. Zelda made her way Link as they ask if anyone is hurt. The group replied that they were okay, an elderly man came up to the hero and the princess and thank them for saving their lives. "I can't thank you enough young ones, please take this as token to our gratitude." The elder offer the two Hylians a bag filled with 300 gold coins, Zelda spoke up "You very generous sir, but it's really no big deal." The Elder said "Don't threat my dear, it's what our village is known for. We give travelers a little bit of money or specific useful items as a reword for their help in times of need, and now these times are in the most desperate of needs." Link was curious of what the old man meant by that statement "What do you mean?" The old man looks up at Link and back at Zelda "Is kingdom empire is filled with monsters, and its not just the danger beasts its the humans with hearts like monstrous demons. The army came to our village and burned everyone and everything to the ground thinking that we were involved of rebelling against the empire, we somehow managed to survive that massacred along with other neighboring villages who suffered as we did."

Zelda and Link were shock at this information, "So your Emperor is the one who cause your homes to be destroyed?" Link said while trying to control his angering hatred towards the ruler's selfish action without any proof to begin with, but the old man shook his hand and said "The Emperor is only a child, it's the Minister who's causing this to happen." The ruler of this land... is only a kid?! "The Mini-" Zelda's words were cut off from the elder man's son "Please don't say anything about him! Anyone how apposes the Minister around the capital, is sentence to death by beheading!" the old man pointed up at the town like palace off from where they're standing 'This is sick! That monster! That demon!' Thoughts race through Link's head, "And if that wasn't enough, there's a group of assassins around here too." the old man continued. "Assassins?" Link and Zelda ask, The elder's son handed them three wanted posters of who ever is in the group of assassins, one male and two females, two of them looked older while the other looked a lot younger. Neither Link or Zelda could read the words on the fliers, they're written in a different text language far from their own. This is going to be a problem. "If the two of you are thinking about heading towards the capital, then I suggest that you should try not to draw too much attention to yourselves. They don't take kindly to foreign outsiders." Said the elder man.

Zelda was a little shock at first then cover that surprise with a calming reply "You're right, we are not from around here. We were taken away form our kingdom by some sort of magic." It was obvious from the start just by the looks the two Hylians were getting from the villagers "Is that why your ears are so pointy?" A small girl ask the two Hylians, she look no older than 4 years old when Link and Zelda spotted her holding her mother's fingers "Milly! It's rude to point at people." Milly's mother scolded her daughter in a soft demanding tone. Zelda smiled kindly as she knees down to Milly's leave "Yes our ears are pointy, little one." Zelda moved her hair out of the way to show Milly that her ears are real. "Even though we're a bit different, we do get along well with everyone else in our kingdom."

Link talk to the adults on the topic of magic and how they got here might have something to do with something called 'imperial arms' "We have a couple of different races in our land and we do well towards one another, but an evil darkness was plaguing our land we were in a middle of fighting the man who is responsible for all of the damages throughout the entire kingdom before we've been sent here unwillingly." The small villagers were shock and sadden at this, they were in a middle of a battling crisis and they are in need of getting back. One of the ladies went back to the carriages and polled out two cloak hoods one dark green and the other dark purple. "Here, take these with you. It'll help you both to blend in with the crowd." The two Hylians took the hooded cloaks, Zelda said "Really this is-" The young woman cuts Zelda off by telling her not to worry about it, and that she can always make more fabrics later on. "Thank you for understand our situation, and to help us in return. May your journey be safe ahead."

And so the Princess and the Hero bid farewell to the villagers as the take their separate paths to their journey of this hellish world.

* * *

 ** **The cloak hoods are a reference to Breath of the Wild. I hope everyone is enjoying my crossover story so far, cause it's going to be a long while before I add another chapter in here. That's it for now though, see ya.****


End file.
